


Transforming Intrusions

by Floris_Oren



Series: Criminal Bunnies AU [3]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Consensual, Don't ask me why, M/M, Mention of cock cage, Multi, Shower Sex, This is the vanilla sex one of the series, nothing kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve move in with Tony and things are amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transforming Intrusions

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write more for this for months now and never came up with anything. IN fact this was super hard for me to write but it's not lame. Unlike my previous attempts that shall never see the light of day.

  
Tony yawned, he hated it when Stain made him work a twelve hour shift because he fucked up the coding of some program before it was supposed to be sent out to the Government of one country or another. Tony had saved his ass once again and had taken off with a glare at Stain that said if the man even thought about bothering him - well, Tony knew how to take Stain Enterprises down - it was a viable threat and Stain would rather have Tony working for him anyway.

Mrs. Letta Green is watering her plants when he pulls up, gets out of his car and grabs his empty lunch bag. He was starving though, not able to leave the coding long enough to get anything to eat or drink.

"Hi! Anthony!" she waved at him. Tony replied with a tired one of his own.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, fine, but I must say...your new room mates are a dish." she gives him a wink. Tony laughs, she's ten years his senior and always trying to seduce him. But she's pretty and Tony thought about it, before life got in the way but it seems to be more of a game. but...wait...

"What?" Tony says aloud.

"Steve and Bucky are so cute, I'm jealous of you already. However are you going to live with them without trying to bang them?" Letta asked.

"We already bang." Tony said, deadpan. She grins and Tony has given her a weeks worth of fantasy power. He just knows it.

"Well, they're inside. So go on." she winks.

Tony nods and does so. He's too tired to even wonder at why she winked at him. They wouldn't actually fall into bed when he walked right through that door, right? He walks in, the house is silent. The front rooms have a few boxes but nothing overly much. There's a new couch and a lamp. Tony goes upstairs where he can hear footsteps. He doesn't know if they've heard him enter. He wasn't trying to be loud, but he wasn't announcing himself either.

"Do you think he'll still want us?" someone was saying. The door to the master bedroom was slightly open. Tony snuck up to it, whoever was speaking couldn't be seen but he could see a buff, dark haired man lounging on the master bed while his counter part put clothing away. Tony wasn't entirely certain which name matched who. The dark man didn't look like a Steve to him.

"Of course he will." the dark one said. "He did ask us to move in. Didn't he?"

"Yes but...well....what if...?" the other couldn't finish his sentence before his boyfriend was pulling him into a kiss. Tony could now see that said second man was blond.

"He'll be fine, right?" and the question was directed at him. Tony refused to feel weird about watching them...okay...spying. But whatever.

"So....you guys..." he pushed the door open.

"I'm Steve." blondie said with a big grin. Tony nodded. "And he's Bucky." Steve nodded to his partner.

"This is so weird." Tony shook his head.

"What do you mean?" and Steve had that puppy dog look to beat all puppy dog looks and Tony just wanted to kill a thing to make it stop.

"You're unmasked." Tony took a step into the room. "We've never been...uh...like this." he finished lamely.

Bucky laughed. "That is true."

"We were just trying to...ah...."

"I don't blame you. But I wouldn't have gone to the cops." Tony waved his hand. "You guys didn't steal anything from me and technically we've only had oral sex, and that was consensual so no big." he stripped off his jacket and went to the closet to hang it up.

"My work schedule is gonna be a bitch this week, so you two will be on your own a bit." Tony said. He continued stripping in the bathroom. He left the door open Just in case. He started the shower and took a look at his goatee. He'd have to reshape it.

Back in the bedroom, Tony and Bucky smirked at each other. "Oh?" Bucky said easily. "That's a shame, we wanted to see how many bondage positions we could get you into."

Tony's laugh is carried out to them on a cloud of steam, the two men snuck into the room, quickly stripping as well. Tony's shower could easily fit the three of them.

"Hey...whoa!" Tony jumped in surprise as Steve got the front and Bucky got the end. Steve positioned the shower head to get all of them. The water is a comfortable warm.

"Hope you don't mind, been moving boxes." Steve said. Tony smiled up at him. Then he smoothed his hands over Steve's chest. Tony reached up so he could try and kiss Steve, he was ridiculously tall. "Come down here." Tony pouted. Steve laughed and bent a bit so that he and Tony could kiss. Bucky chortled behind them. Meanwhile he had his hands rubbing Tony's sides and ass.

Steve dominated the kiss, a hand had come up to cup Tony's neck and cheek. His tongues pushed his way inside and Tony backed off. Happy to let Steve explore him. He was hard and he can feel Steve growing as well. Bucky's erection is slowly humping Tony between the cheeks of his ass.

"Please...?" Tony whispers when Steve pulls away for breath.

"What do you want, doll?" Bucky whispered before he bit the shell of Tony's ear. Both men could feel Tony's body shiver in response.

Tony isn't certain what he wants. Should they just fuck here or on the bed or...

"Can we decide?" Steve asked.

"Okay." Tony nods. He's okay with this because he's been working on that godforsaken code at work and he just wants to relax and this he can do. He can let them take the lead and he knows it'll be fun. Especially after the last two times.

"Are you sure?" Steve cups both sides of Tony's face.

"Yeah, I...I am okay with it." Tony hardly knows how to explain it. How stressed he is and how he just really wants to go to bed and not make any more decisions and let the world pass him by. Bucky and Steve exchange a glance over his shoulder. Steve nods as they push Tony gently to be under the barrage of water. Ever so slowly, they wash him. Hands rub soap across his chest and arms. His back and ass, legs even. A hand gently pulls his head forward so that his hair can be shampooed and conditioned. Then, there's someone's finger at his entrance. It's slippery and slides in with a bit of trouble. His contained cock jerks at the thought of the finger finding that place within him that made him see galaxies behind his eyes.

A second finger followed that one and stretched him for some moments before removing themselves from his person. Tony feels his knees slowly become jelly and he rests heavily on Steve. The man's cock is hard on his thigh and ever so softly he begins to hump Tony.

Bucky replaces his finger with his cock. He doesn't thrust in quickly. For that'd hurt far too much and he's speaking from experience. He pushes in a little at a time. Tony doesn't hold his breath or tense. He does his best to relax. Steve cups Tony's cheek and kisses him. His tongue has free access to explore as much as he wants. Tony encourages this with his own tongue all the while he takes the intrusion from behind with grace.

Bucky is in to the hilt several seconds later and he's thick. Tony is being stretched in ways he never thought to be possible. He moans into Steve's mouth. With Pleasure coursing through him, Tony finds that it's hard to hold back. The cock cage makes it impossible to have an erection but one is building nonetheless.

Bucky pulls out an inch, then thrusts in, fast. Tony is pushed onto his tip toes. He and Steve's teeth knock together some. "Ow." Tony mutters.

"Sorry." Bucky offers. Steve chuckles.

Tony groans as Bucky starts up an easy rhythm. Tony rubbed at Steve's chest in return and started licking a wet nipple. Steve relaxed into the sensation. His fingers threaded through long, dark hair. Yanked a bit when Tony bit down.   
Tony licked the but in apology. Steve brought Tony up for a deep, long kiss by use of the younger man's hair. Tony moaned into it. Possibly because Bucky was going faster. Feeling his own orgasm coming. Tony, picking up on this went for Steve's own hard on.

He tried to match his hand movements to Bucky's thrusts. And while his own dick may look soft, he knew the cum was drooling out of it, being washed down the drain by the water. His balls being milked every time Bucky hit that walnut shaped thing inside him which sent sparks of pleasure through his body. And just when that tingling sensation hit, did he let himself go.

They all came roaring together. The shower has grown cold. Steve turns the water off. They stood there then, in each other arms, gasping and trading vows of love. Soon enough, Tony was cold. Pushed himself away and out of the shower, he threw towels over to his Lover's with a smirk thrown in for good measure.

"So...Jello?" Tony asked.

Steve and Bucky laughed, the three of them with towels around their waists went in search of jello packets in the kitchen.


End file.
